1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-spill water bottle cap for preventing water spillage when a water bottle is inverted to place on a water dispenser. Particularly, the improved non-spill water bottle cap has an advanced feature for momentarily blocking the water flow path of the water bottle. The improved non-spill water bottle cap consists of a transparent cylindrical plastic tube, a spherical float, an annular flange with a plurality of peepholes and an annular sealing ridge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, bottled purified water is increasingly consumed by many people due to pollution of drinking water reservoirs. Along with the increase in purified water consumption, bottled purified water and its dispenser became essential devices at many modern offices and homes. Some such devices are also equipped with an electric hot water and cold water dispensing system.
When a water bottle is emptied, a new water bottle must be placed on the dispenser. Before installing a new water bottle, a seal on the water bottle must be removed, then the bottle must be lifted and inverted simultaneously to orient the port vertically downward toward the dispenser. During this replacing process, many people may experience spilling the water on the floor.
A user who has once experienced the water spilling may have anxiety when they place a new water bottle on the dispenser.
In order to solve the spilling problem, many different types of devices are suggested. A typical device is cited here as an example for discussion.
Korean Patent No. 1999-007557 discloses “a device for opening and closing the port of a water bottle for the hot and cold water dispenser” comprising a floating ball, guiding bar, end ring shape support and inserting cap for stopping water spill during the inversion of the bottle.
However, this device has a problem in that the floating ball is frequently stuck in the narrow neck of the water bottle due to water pressure exerted on it. Thus, the user must often shake the water bottle to release the stuck ball from the neck of the water bottle.
Accordingly, it is required to develop a device that can prevent the stuck ball and water spilling problems during the inversion of the water bottle to place on the dispenser.